Asegurando el Pasado
by NaruGato
Summary: Sin saber porque o como fueron enviados al pasado... a un oscuro pasado que esta a punto de entrar en guerra y ellos se encuentran en medio de todo al igual que su familia... ¿que estarías dispuesto a hacer por aquellos a los que amas?
1. Chapter 1

La noche oscura cubría al majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts donde sus ocupantes pasaban la noche amenamente, eran las 9 y la música llenaba cada pasillo haciendo que hasta los cuadros bailaran y bebieran juntos, los alumnos estaban vestidos de gala dada la celebración y hasta los profesores bailaban con total soltura y felicidad.

Cerca del tazón de ponche 2 jóvenes conversaban

– _¿Estamos listos? Tony_ –el que preguntaba era un chico alto, de espalda amplia con músculos bien tornados por las múltiples actividades que tenía que por supuesto ninguna era estudiar, con cabello entre negro azabache algo desordenado, ojos azulados con cierto toque verde y un brillo vivas en ellos que encajaba perfectamente con su sonrisa pícara y seductora, vestido con un traje negro de gala con camisa blanca y sin corbata.

–_Jimmy, todo está listo_ –el que contesto era casi tan alto como él, de complexión mediana, cabello ondulado castaño claro y ojos color miel que tenían al igual que su amigo cierto brillo, este vestía un simple traje gris oscuro con una camisa blanca y al igual que su amigo sin corbata.

–_Muy bien, deberíamos salir de aquí _–dijo el primero, ambos asintieron y al darse la vuelta James estrello su mano con su vaso de ponche justo en el pecho de alguien que enseguida lo miro furiosa, ella era una chica castaña de cabello ondulado peinado en un chongo algo desordenado, de ojos color gris brillante, facciones delicadas que encajaban perfectamente con sus labios delicadamente delineados, de figura que cualquier chica envidiaría y con un vestido morado sencillo en un escote en V no demasiado provocativo para resaltar su figura –_Ups perdón_ –James le sonrió casi sin fijarse y siguió su camino seguido de un preocupado amigo.

En cuanto lo vio salir acompañado de su amigo seguidos por una castaña que echaba fuego por sus ojos y su amiga que iba de apoyo un pelinegro no pudo evitar suspirar para seguirlos tambien, este era un joven algo más delgado pero fuerte, no muy alto y con el cabello negro azabache desordenado, sus ojos eran verdes azulados enmarcados por una gafas modernas y vestía con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata dorada pero sin que él lo notara una pareja que se encontraba en la pista había notado su movimiento y sin esperar más salieron tras él.

La pareja era una chica pelirroja de rulos, ojos azules muy cristalinos, leves pecas sobre su nariz y una boca pequeña que cubría una sonrisa traviesa que usualmente no dejaba escapar, vestía con un vestido diseñado por ella misma en su tiempo libre de color dorado oscuro y a su lado iba un joven alto, de cabellos rubios llegando casi a platinados, nariz un poco ganchuda pero no demasiado que encajaba perfectamente en su rostro larguirucho, sus ojos eran grises y muy amables, vestía simplemente un traje azul con corbata casi del mismo tono que el vestido de ella.

Cuando ellos dejaron de bailar y se dirigieron a la salida otra pareja que reía tranquilamente bailando los alcanzo a ver y ambos chicos salieron tambien tras ellos, tenían solo 14 años ambos, la niña de cabello pelirrojo lacio hasta mitad de la espalda y con unos hermosos ojos verdes vestía un vestido simple del mismo tono que sus ojos que los resaltaba muy bien mientras el niño era alto de espalda ancha y fuerte, tal vez porque siempre estaba en continuo movimiento, de cabello rojizo ondulado y unos lindos ojos avellana aunque la sonrisa de travieso era más amplia que la de su hermana.

James caminaba rápido junto a Tony y cuando habían llegado al quinto piso el sonido de unas zapatillas les llamo la atención provocando que se detuvieran para ver a las chicas que se acercaban, una de ellas era la castaña con ojos de asesina seguida de cerca por su amiga una chica rubia de semblante delicada y hermosa.

–_¡Potter!_ –grito la pelirroja acercándose a él.

–_¿Qué pasa? Malfoy_ –James resoplo mirando a ambos lados del pasillo para luego simplemente dejar su mirada clavada en la chica.

La chica se detuvo justo frente a él –_Eres un completo idiota… mira mi vestido_ – dijo con suma molestia sosteniéndole la mirada al chico.

James frunció el ceño mirándola cuando escucharon pasos y por ahí apareció Albus seguido de Rose y Scorpius –_Albus ¿ahora qué? _–pregunto con cierta molestia, su hermano miro a la chica que miraba furiosa a su hermano y sonrió.

De pronto mas pasos y aparecieron Lilly seguida por Hugo –_Hola primo_ –saludo el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras tomaba a la pequeña pelirroja de la mano.

James miro a todos molesto _–¿Qué quieren?_ –pregunto molesto y se movió lentamente hacia su derecha para mirar directamente a su familia pero Nicole lo hizo que volviera a estar de frente a ella

–_Discúlpate_ –dijo ordenando más que solicitando.

James por un segundo clavo sus ojos en los de ella –_Me disculpe cuando pasó_ – respondió el chico clavando sus ojos en los de ella unos segundos pero luego simplemente volteo a ver a su amigo

–_¡¿A eso le llamas una disculpa?!... ups perdón no es una disculpa_ –contesto ella furiosa, ya todos los rodeaban sabían que sus peleas a veces podrían ser demasiado agresivas.

Los cuadros miraban atentos al igual que los chicos – _¿Quieres dejarte de tonterías?... cálmate ya_ –respondió James tomando aire e intentando no dejar salir totalmente el carácter Weasley

Nicole abrió los ojos pero no quito su semblante molesta _–¿Calmarme?... lo haría sino me hubieras arruinado el vestido y… _- dijo Nicole abriendo los ojos sorprendida sin poder evitarlo porque él no era así o por lo menos no con ella pero aun estaba molesta y no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil.

James levanto la mano –_Estas loca, ya me disculpe y antes di que lo hice aparte ¿como si no fueras bruja?… hablo sobre la magia no que este aceptando que realmente lo eres como persona _–dijo, Albus abrió la boca pero Tony alcanzo a levantar la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.

–_Eres un imbécil yo…_ -Nicole intentaba decir algo pero por alguna razón su mente se había quedado congelada.

James saco su varita y le apunto a la mancha desapareciéndola enseguida –_Listo… tu estúpido vestido esta como nuevo ahora déjame en paz_ –dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta, el iba a caminar cuando ella lo detuvo sosteniéndolo fuertemente de su brazo.

–_No se trata de solo la mancha siempre eres un imbécil que cree que puede hacer todo sin aceptar sus responsabilidades por eso vengo por una buena disculpa _–susurro Nicole sin que nadie la oyera.

–_Ya me disculpe y si no te parece es problema tuyo _–respondió James resoplando sumamente molesto.

Se iba a soltar cuando ella lo miro con ojos más amables –_Tú no eres este payaso que esta frente de mi _– dijo ella intentando no reflejar nada en su mirada.

James se acerco lo suficiente mirándola con dolor –_No… tú te encargaste de volverme esto_ –de pronto hubo un brillo y un remolino comenzó a rodearlos a todos.

–_Hugo _– dijo James mirando confundido a ambos lados.

Este sostuvo firmemente la mano de su prima Lilly que miraba todo confundida –_Tengo a Lis_ –respondió el pelirrojo al llamado de su primo.

Se acercaron mas a James y este miro a Albus que ya sostenía Rose al igual que Scorpius –_Tony_ – susurro James, este se acerco al igual que los demás y había tomado la mano de Susan que no se quejo.

–_Tengo a Morgan_ –respondió a su amigo.

James asintió y dejo a Nicole tras el _–¿Qué es esto?_ –iba a meter la mano en el remolino que los rodeaba.

–_Mejor no_ – dijo Nicole deteniendo su mano, este asintió y busco entre sus ropas algo hasta encontrar un simple papel que lanzo al remolino que lo succiono enseguida

–_Ok… no tocar_ –dijo James lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan y tuvieran cuidado.

Rose se acerco a su hermano y lo tomo firmemente de su mano libre –_Siri se hace más pequeño_ –dijo Lilly agarrando con más fuerza la mano de su primo.

La voz de su hermana casi lo hace temblar por el miedo que se podía notar en ella –_No te preocupes princesa… yo te cuido_ –respondió comenzando a pensar rápido, noto que en verdad se estaba disminuyendo el espacio entre todos –_Muy bien… rápido chicas adentro y Hugo con ellas… Albus_ – dijo mirando a su hermano que asintió y formaron un círculo alrededor de las chicas –_Tómense de las manos y que nadie se suelte_ –y eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de sentir un gran jalón.

"_Para mantener el equilibrio… ayudar es lo que harás…protege tu presente… asegura el pasado…" _

James escuchaba un murmullo junto con los gritos de las chicas y de pronto un gran golpe que lo dejo inconsciente un momento, todo estaba silencioso cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos y sintió un peso sobre el que pudo notar que era Nicole que tambien despertaba lentamente –_L- Lo siento_ – susurro ella mientras se levantaba con suavidad.

–_No te preocupes_ – respondió aunque algo aturdido, le dolía la espalda pero aun así se movió rápido y miro a su hermano abrazando fuerte a Lilly provocando que el soltara un suspiro aliviado para luego correr a su lado –_Despierten… por favor_ – en su voz se notaba la preocupación algo que Nicole no paso por alto mientras buscaba a su amiga alrededor.

Por suerte había caído sobre Tony que la abrazaba –_Su… despierta_ – susurraba el suavemente, todos comenzaron a moverse.

James sonrió al ver los ojos brillantes de su hermana _–¿Estás bien? –_pregunto mirándola fijamente y acariciando su rostro.

Ella asintió y lo abrazo fuerte sollozando levemente –_Siri, tengo miedo –_susurro Lilly agarrándolo bien.

Este le respondió el abrazo mirando a su alrededor, ya no estaban dentro de la escuela sino los rodeaban varios árboles y estaban cerca de un pequeño lago que enseguida reconoció –_Te voy a cuidar, lo prometo _–la niña asintió y lo soltó mientras Albus ahora era el que la abrazaba para luego levantarse, todos miraban a su alrededor confundidos.

James miro a todos verificando que estuvieran bien –_Jimmy _–Tony se acercaba mientras le dejaba su saco a Susan –_Sabes dónde estamos ¿cierto?_ –James se quito el saco y se lo entrego amablemente a Nicole sin mirarla, esta se sorprendió pero se la puso mientras lo observaba que subía sus mangas.

–_Sí, y debemos irnos rápido… es su territorio_ –respondió fijándose a todos lados como buscando algo.

Tony asintió y saco una cangurera reducida del bolsillo de su pantalón –_Traigo las escobas_ –dijo mientras sacaba 2 de las mejores escobas de sus tiempos.

James asintió mientras vigilaba a ambos lados –_Albus _–este se acerco igual que el sin saco ya que se lo había dado a su hermana.

–_¿Dónde estamos?_ –pregunto el pelinegro mirando a su hermano.

James le lanzo una escoba a Hugo –_Estamos dentro del bosque prohibido pero este es el lago de la manada de centauros y si nos ven aquí no les agradara_ –respondió sonriéndole a su primo para que no se preocupara aunque el pelirrojo estaba más emocionado por la aventura que nada.

Albus asintió mientras Tony le lanzaba su escoba a la pequeña pelirroja –_Lilly te vas con Rosie_ –dijo James mirándolas, las chicas asintieron –_Hugo te llevas a Morgan e intenta levantarte en los aires con Malfoy_ –este asintió y enseguida lo intentaron pero la escoba no aguanto.

Nicole cayó de 2 metros pero James ya la esperaba abajo –_Gracias_ – susurro mirándolo pero este ni siquiera la miro.

–_Albus te llevas a Scorpius y Nicole_ –le pidió a su hermano y este asintió mientras ya se había quitado la corbata y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa al igual que Tony, James se quito rápido la suya por encima de su cabeza y enseguida pantalón con zapatos –_Lilly _–la niña se acerco –_Toma esto_ –le entrego su ropa y la de Albus al igual que sus varitas.

–_Ros ¿me haces el favor?_ –la chica sonrió y guardo la varita de Tony junto a la suya y sostuvo su ropa.

Nicole y Susan miraban a los chicos en bóxer sin entender cuando de pronto hubo un brillo y frente a ellos ya no había tres chicos sino tres animales, Nicole abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando fijamente al lobo negro con ojos entre azul y verde frente a ellas, a su lado Susan acariciaba suavemente el lomo de un leopardo con ojos color miel y Lilly acariciaba sonriendo a un gran caballo negro de ojos verdes.

–_Bueno vámonos_ –dijo Lilly que enseguida subió a su escoba seguida de Rose que se agarro fuerte y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su prima, como su madre odiaba volar. Hugo hizo lo mismo con Susan bien sostenida de su cintura y el caballo suavemente le dio un empujón a Nicole para que lo montara junto con Scorpius que ya estaba sobre del, el lobo daba vueltas por el terreno donde habían caído y de pronto su olfato le aviso el peligro que se acercaba al igual que al leopardo, sin esperar más soltó un rugido haciendo que las escobas volaran y el caballo empezara a correr.

Las escobas se levantaron muy alto entre los árboles para ser ellos los que guiaran, Lilly estaba un poco retrasada a diferencia de Hugo ya que observaba a sus hermanos corriendo veloces y agiles entre el bosque cuando pudo ver un gran grupo de centauros corriendo tras ellos _–¡Ahí vienen! –_grito con todas sus fuerzas posibles a lo que el gran potro acelero su paso, sabía que estaban cerca del castillo pero no recordaba cuanto. Mientras el lobo y el leopardo se entendían a miradas comenzando a correr en cruzada para confundir a los centauros que comenzaban a lanzar flechas contra ellos.

_-¡Weasley da la vuelta y baja un poco!_ –dijo un poco alto Susan, el pelirrojo la miro de reojo.

_-¿Para qué?_ –pregunto Hugo mirando ya el castillo cerca así como pudiendo notar el límite del bosque.

-_Para que pueda lanzar algún hechizo y ayudar…. Deja de preguntar y hazlo_ –dijo un poco molesta Susan y más cuando escucho la risa de su piloto.

_-Está bien preciosa… no te enojes_ –dijo sonriendo y enseguida se dejo caer en picada con la rubia bien sostenida de su cintura, cuando ella pensaba que se iban a estrellar contra el piso este dio una gran vuelta quedando casi al nivel que el piso y volando directamente hacia la manada.

-_Muy bien_ –dijo la chica sonriendo apuntando su varita cuando de golpe a su lado paso corriendo el caballo con un rubio fuertemente aferrado a su cuello y una castaña aferrada a la cintura de su hermano, después pasaron el leopardo y el lobo que gruño levemente al verlos y sin esperar más _**–¡Depulso!**_ –dijo haciendo que una fuerza invisible golpeara varios árboles hacia los centauros.

Estos intentaron esquivarlos aunque algunos fueron golpeados algo que no le gusto a Susan pero era necesario el tiempo _–¡Hugo!_ –grito Lilly con fuerza levitando detenida, este la miro y se levanto en los aires con la rubia aun observando a los que se levantaban lentamente esperando no haberles roto nada. El lobo le gruño al leopardo y este entendió, faltaba poco para que terminara el bosque y al parecer los centauros ya habían dejado de perseguirlos algunos aunque otros seguían tras ellos con lanzas y arcos en sus manos, de pronto el lobo pudo ver como a gran velocidad lo rebasaba un centauro joven ya que era más pequeño que Albus pero llevaba un cuchillo en sus manos así que acelero lo mas que pudo intentando alcanzarlo.

Nicole se sostenía con fuerza a Scorpius que ya veía como estaban a escasos metros del límite del bosque, la castaña miro hacia atrás viendo como los centauros poco a poco ósea uno a uno dejaban de perseguirlos cuando de pronto noto como un potrillo se levantaba en sus patas traseras preparándose para lanzarse sobre ellos _–¡Albus corre!_ –grito la chica con fuerza y espantada provocando que tanto Scorpius como el potro miraran hacia atrás notando lo que pasaba, vieron como dio el brinco y Albus pensaba rápido intentando idear algo mientras Nicole se sostenía fuerte de Scorpius y este al potro preparándose para el golpe pero cuando ya veían al centauro cayendo sobre ellos alcanzaron a ver al lobo corriendo a toda velocidad para luego dar un salto de impulso contra un árbol de lado y así lanzarse a taclear en pleno vuelo al centauro.

El lobo daba zarpazos y mordiscos hacia todos lados intentando que el centauro no se levantara, el leopardo escuchaba la lucha pero sabía que tenía que terminar de escoltar a Albus y así lo hizo hasta el límite del bosque pero apenas salieron estos de ahí el regreso corriendo a toda velocidad olfateando con fuerza para intentar encontrar a su amigo al que ya no veía. James sintió un fuerte dolor en un costado y lanzo un gran rugido que provoco escalofríos en todos los que ya estaban a fuera especialmente en Lilly que quiso correr hacia el bosque pero Albus se interpuso para después salir corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el interior del bosque.

Anthony se comenzaba a desesperar pero al fin le llegaba su olor más uno raro que tardo un segundo en reconocer como sangre así que corrió más rápido hasta llegar a donde el centauro levantaba su cuchillo en contra del lobo que estaba tirado, el leopardo escucho como varios centauros se acercaban al lugar rápidamente pero eso no le importaba tenía que sacar a su amigo de ahí pero llego el potro a levantarse en dos patas y con todas sus fuerzas golpear en el pecho al centauro que estaba sobre su hermano.

El leopardo y el potro se miraron un segundo para entenderse, el potro enseguida se agacho para que el lobo subiera en él y ahora el leopardo era la escolta principal, sin fijarse en nada mas corrieron a toda velocidad hasta salir del bosque deteniéndose a un lado del lago observando como el centauro y algunos otros los miraban desde la maleza del bosque.

Todos corrieron a su encuentro rápidamente esencialmente Lilly, antes de que llegaran hubo un gran destello y los 3 chicos estaban sucios recostados en el césped fatigados por la larga carrera. James se levanto lentamente y con dificultad se acerco al río a lavarse las manos y revisar su costado de donde sangraba algo que Anthony alcanzo a ver mientras se acercaba –_Debemos llevarte a la enfermería_ –susurro.

James observo como su hermana se acercaba –_Albus, detenla_ –pidió al pelinegro que enseguida se levanto abrazando justo a tiempo a su hermana para que no se acercara a James –_No creo que podamos ir a la enfermería… algo no está bien, Tony _–le dijo a su amigo enjuagando su herida.

_-Sí, yo tambien lo note… ¿siguen usando esa hierba? _–pregunto mirando la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

_-No lo sé… necesito mi varita_ –susurro James mientras su hermana intentaba acercarse aunque Albus estuviera de por medio –_Espero que no lo muerda_ – dijo sonriendo.

Rose se acerco corriendo obligando a Hugo a quedarse con Lilly, traía en sus brazos las cosas de ambos y observo la herida de su primo –_No es muy profunda intentare sanarla_ – dijo sacando su varita del saco con la cual enseguida le apunto –_**Episkey**_ – susurro haciendo que de su varita saliera un rayo dorado que se introdujo lentamente en la herida abierta de su primo pero no hizo nada.

-_Eso responde a nuestra pregunta – _susurro James mientras con dificultad se ponía sus pantalones.

_-Calma aun tengo las cosas que mamá nos mandó _– dijo Anthony sonriendo con los pantalones y camisa puesta, de su bolsillo saco de nuevo su cangurera y con su varita apunto a su interior –_**Accio botiquín**_ – enseguida una caja blanca llego a sus manos, la cual abrió para sacar unas vendas y medicina de limpieza.

-_A veces creo que el que tu mamá sea doctora muggle no es coincidencia_ – dijo sonriendo James mientras se levantaba y dejaba los brazos hacia arriba mientras su amigo riendo lo limpiaba, apretó con fuerza los ojos sintiendo el dolor y Nicole se acerco a él para abrazarlo por la espalda haciendo que se relajara un poco.

Lilly intentaba librarse de los brazos de su hermano que tal vez no era tan alto como James pero si tenía casi la misma fuerza, Hugo reía observando cómo los hermanos luchaban aunque de reojo checaba lo que le hacían a su primo favorito que simplemente estaba siendo vendado por Anthony, tras él se encontraba Susan observando a su amiga que abrazaba con fuerza a James –_No deberías maltratarte así _– susurro notando como los ojos de su amiga se ponía levemente húmedos. De pronto con fuerza Albus salió volando por los aires hasta caer en el lago haciendo que todos miraran preocupados hacia allá.

_-¡Lilly! no debiste hacer eso_ – James miro de reojo a Nicole mientras se ponía la camisa y comenzaba a abrocharla.

_-No me dejaba pasar_ – respondió la niña lanzándose corriendo a abrazar a su hermano y así haciendo que dejara de mirar a la castaña que simplemente se alejo hasta llegar con su amiga que sin que nadie lo notara le tomo la mano y la apretó en apoyo.

_-¡Demonios Lilly!... tienes el tonto carácter de mamá _– se quejó Albus mientras salía del lago escurriendo.

Todos sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reír mientras Albus le quitaba su varita a la pequeña que no dejaba de burlarse –_Bueno tu ya sabias eso aparte que te haces si tú tienes el de papá_ –respondio la niña sacándole la lengua y lanzándole su varita hacia la cabeza. James se puso en medio de ambos y los miro serio para después poder observar a su alrededor al igual que Anthony.

_-James ¿no crees que falta algo?_ – pregunto Anthony mirando de reojo a su amigo.

_-Sí pero ¿Qué es?_ – contesto James fijándose en todos lados, el castillo era igual sin cambios aparentes.

-_La tumba de Dumbledore… ¡no está!_ – grito con cierto temor Rose, todos fijaron su mirada hacia allá donde se suponía que una imponente tumba de mármol blanco debería estar no se encontraba.

James simplemente se sentó lentamente en el piso para ponerse sus calcetas y zapatos mientras intentaba que su cabeza fuera lo más rápido posible intentando entender que era lo que pasaba, Anthony se hinco sobre una pierna amarrando los cordones de sus zapatos callado pensando donde estaban, Albus había encontrado su varita y mientras miraba confundido el lugar vacio simplemente movió la varita quedando enseguida completamente seco. Scorpius abrazaba suavemente a Rose que se acomodaba en su pecho preocupada mientras su hermano Hugo jugaba en los aires con la escoba y Nicole junto a su amiga no decían nada, estaban simplemente congeladas.

_-Hugo, baja_ – dijo James poniéndose de pie y fajándose la camisa para luego subir sus mangas arriba de sus codos, su primo enseguida lo obedeció dándole su escoba que Tony tomo y guardo en la cangurera que enseguida regreso a su bolsillo –_Pues debemos averiguar que pasa… – todos lo miraron expectantes –… vamos a entrar_ – agrego sonriendo de lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos comenzaron a caminar lentamente siguiendo a James y Anthony que tenían las varitas desenfundadas, caminaban unos pasos más adelante observando a todos lados intentando encontrar algo que les dijera que pasaba. Lilly estaba tomada firmemente de la mano de Albus que al igual que su hermano tenía su varita lista por cualquier cosa, Rose sostenía igual a Hugo que solo miraba emocionado a todos lados rogando por dentro tener una aventura casi tan grande como la de sus padres. Nicole caminaba junto a su hermano menor y al otro lado de este estaba Susan, ambas con las varitas listas.

De golpe, se detuvieron en una esquina donde James observo de reojo y después Anthony –_Rosie_ – la chica se acercó casi corriendo y los imito.

_-No los conozco_ – susurro desanimada mientras ellos asentían, no debían perder los estribos, siguieron su camino lentamente intentando evitar a todos los estudiantes posibles en el camino y por supuesto a los profesores algunos conocidos y otros que simplemente no recordaban.

Cuando ya estaban casi en el tercer piso se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar voces _–¡Suéltame estúpido!_ – entre la oscuridad una chica estaba acorralada contra la pared por un chico que se pegaba casi a ella aunque esta lo empujaba sin parar, James apretó con fuerza los puños por alguna extraña razón.

-_Tony sigue adelante por otro camino_ – gruño y sin más simplemente camino a paso tranquilo pegado a la pared para que el agresor no lo viera notando como este tenía dos varitas en la mano, sin duda la otra era de la chica que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que el chico no la besara o algo más hasta que de pronto James en un rápido movimiento tomo al chico por el cuello de la túnica para jalarlo hacia él y antes de que este pudiera quejarse lo estrello de cara contra la pared escuchando el clásico sonido de la nariz al romperse, la chica se hizo pequeña para que no la golpearan por equivocación y observo como la sombra negra que sostenía a su agresor lo volvía a golpear contra la pared como si fuera un simple muñeco hasta que este simplemente perdió la conciencia y cayó al piso donde soltó la varita de la chica que congelada lo observaba.

Comenzó a sollozar como algo inevitable aunque con todas sus fuerzas intento no hacerlo pero simplemente al no poder reprimirse abrazo sus piernas y lloro en silencio; James se acercó a ella y lentamente la abrazo aunque esta dio un brinco al principio al ver que su agresor seguía en el piso se dejó más relajada –_Wolfy ¿todo bien?_ – Tony se acercó mirando con asco al chico inconsciente.

-_Si pero llévate a esa mierda de aquí… que parezca accidente aviéntalo por las escaleras o yo que se_ – susurro James con casi un gruñido, Tony asintió y con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar el cuerpo que se llevó caminando _–¿Cuántos años tienes?_ – susurro James mirando a la chica que temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos, no había visto su rostro pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que debía protegerla y ahora su olor lo estaba confundiendo más.

_-15…_ – susurro la pequeña levantando un poco la vista y entre lágrimas y la poca luz del lugar pudo observar unos ojos brillantes azules.

_-Maldito desgraciado_ – gruño de nuevo James observando por donde se había ido su amigo con la basura –_Tranquila ya no te hará nada_ – la chica asintió entre sus brazos donde estaba inusualmente cómoda para ser de alguien que no tenía ni idea de quien era; cuando los sollozos pararon James sonrió levemente _–¿Estas dormida?_ – la chica negó _–¿quieres que te acompañe a algún lugar más seguro?_ – ella volvió a negar limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

-_Estoy bien… gracias_ – sonrió un poco y se puso de pie seguida por James que la miro _–¿Cómo sabré a quien debo agradecer? _– pregunto mirándolo, era mínimo una cabeza y media más alto que ella y observo solo la sombra de su cabello desordenado.

-_Puede que jamás lo sepas_ – James sonrió de lado y suavemente se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla –_Cuando quiera alguien hacerte daño de esa manera patéale las baterías muy fuerte… los magos siempre olvidamos lo dolorosa que puede ser la fuerza muggle_ – la chica rio por su comentario mientras el chico simplemente se iba perdiendo entre las sombras que ofrecían las antorchas del pasillo, Ginny Weasley solo miro la espalda grande y se grabó lo mejor que pudo los ojos del chico que la había salvado porque le costara lo que le costara descubriría quien la había protegido.

James camino silenciosamente hasta llegar frente a las gárgolas de águilas que indicaban la oficina de la directora, Tony ya estaba ahí recargado en la pared tranquilo con los demás a su alrededor –_Pues probemos… sorbete de limón_ – la gárgola no se movió ni un poco provocando el suspiro de ojiazul.

-_Varita de regaliz_ – Nicole miro fijamente a las gárgolas casi amenazándolas pero estas siguieron en su posición y ahí desesperados comenzaron los nombres de dulces.

-_Grajea sabor moco_ – todos miraron con incredulidad a Hugo que había dicho eso ultimo y para su asombro las gárgolas se hicieron a un lado dejando frente a ellos las escaleras.

_-¿Cómo supiste?_ – pregunto James mientras ya subía los escalones sosteniendo la mano de su hermana.

-_No sé, me salió esa en la tarde_ – Hugo solo sonrió haciendo que los demás suspiraran.

_-Sigo diciendo que tu hermano tiene una inteligencia rara_ – le susurro James a Rose que solo suspiro asintiendo, llegaron a la puerta y sin tocar el mayor entro mientras su mano rozaba su varita que estaba en su bolsillo pero al ver al hombre que los miro sorprendidos simplemente olvido sacarla.

-_Buenas noches, jóvenes_ – Albus Dumbledore les sonrió amablemente aunque se notaba en su mirada su confusión.

-_Por merlín_ – susurro Rose aferrando su mano a la de Scorpius Malfoy que dio un salto olvidando al anciano profesor y se sonrojo de sobremanera.

_-Hola abuelo_ – todos miraron a Lilly que con una sonrisa en su rostro abrazo al hombre que no dijo nada y solo acaricio su cabeza amablemente.

-_Señorita es usted muy efusiva_ – Dumbledore la miro un poco sorprendido pero enternecido por la chica que casi se restregaba contra el sintiéndose al fin segura _–¿Debo suponer que no son de aquí o mi memoria sobre quienes son mis estudiantes comienza a fallar?_ – les sonrió a los chicos y con un movimiento de varita apareció unas sillas frente a su escritorio donde todos se fueron a sentar menos James y Tony que se habían quedado de pie recargados en una mesa de aparatos raros mirando a cada uno de los cuadros.

Rose no tardo demasiado en explicarle la situación al director que asintió escuchando su relato –… _y así es como estamos aquí_ – finalizo la chica sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su hermano que no dejaba de sonreír encantado.

_-Una situación muy peculiar… permítanme_ – el director saco su varita e invoco a su patronus que enseguida salió volando de la oficina, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de la oficina se abriera dejando pasar a la profesora McGonagall seguida por Snape que soltó un bufido al ver a James que solo saludo con la cabeza.

-_Albus ¿es cierto?_ – la profesora miro fijamente a cada chico y al mirar al director este asintió.

-_Me temo que sí, mi querida Minerva… chicos sí pudieran presentarse por favor_ – miro a los chicos que solo asintieron soltando un suspiro.

_-Yo primero…_ – Tony dio un paso al frente sonriendo levemente _–… soy Anthony Tomas, hijo de muggles_ – el director asintió mientras este volvía a su lugar.

-_Soy Susan Morgan_ – dijo la rubia al ver como el director la miro.

_-Soy… Nicole Malfoy_ – Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido y lentamente la escaneo notando los rasgos de Narcisa Malfoy en ella.

-_Yo Scorpius Malfoy_ – el rubio le sonrió al director que asintió.

-_Yo soy Hugo_ – el pequeño pelirrojo sonrió al mismo tiempo que hacia la seña de paz con su mano derecha.

-_Y yo soy Rose Weasley, su hermana mayor_ – McGonagall sonrió mirando a los chicos pero ahora la mirada del director estaba fija en los tres que quedaban.

-_Yo soy Lilly_ – la pequeña le sonrió con cariño a los 3 mayores que le respondieron aunque uno más confundido que otro.

_-Yo… yo soy Albus Severus_ – Snape enseguida dio un respingo, con esos ojos y ese cabello alborotado era casi imposible no saber de quién era hijo.

-_Y yo soy James Sirius Potter… el mayor_ – el chico miro a los profesores desde su lugar notando como Snape lo miraba con molestia mientras McGonagall suspiraba cansada.

_-Solo para asegurar ¿pueden decirme su segundo apellido?_ – los chicos asintieron.

-_Tomas Wallace_ –

-_Morgan Keith_ –

-_Malfoy Greengrass _– dijeron la castaña y el rubio a la vez.

-_Weasley Granger_ – dijeron los pelirrojos asiendo que la sonrisa de Dumbledore y McGonagall se ampliaran.

-_Potter Weasley_ – esto los sorprendió un poco pero también sonrieron.

_-Muy bien, ahora me pregunto qué hare con ustedes_ – susurro el director mirando a los profesores que no sabían que decir.

_-¿Ya comprobaste que no mientan?_ – Snape miro casi con asco a todos y el director sonrió asintiendo.

-_Abuelo ¿Qué año es?_ – James al fin se movió caminando para ponerse tras las sillas donde estaban sus hermanos sentados.

Dumbledore había volteado por inercia con el sobre nombre y lo miro amablemente –_Estamos en 1996… bueno, a unos días de pasar al 97_ – James suspiro y se alboroto el cabello nervioso algo que hizo soltar un bufido a Snape –_Creo que van a estar aquí un tiempo y a estas horas no puedo simplemente colocarlos en una de las casas así que hoy dormirán en casa de un amigo y ya mañana los llevare a la Madriguera_ – el director sonrió notando como los más pequeños ya imaginaban la deliciosa comida de su abuela por navidad.

_-¿Qué amigo?_ – James estaba tenso y sus hermanos lo notaban, casi al instante y con suavidad Lilly lo tomo de la mano sintiendo como este se relajaba un poco pero aun así su mirada seria estaba en su rostro.

_-Igual de impertinente_ – gruño Snape haciendo que el director lo mirada severamente para que guardara silencio.

_-Profesor Snape ya hemos tenido estas peleas y vas a terminar amándome porque soy el mejor en pociones así que por favor dejemos lo que te hizo mi abuelo para después _– Dumbledore sonrió al notar como Snape se había tensado completamente mientras el chico lo miraba amablemente.

_-Contestando a tu pregunta James… se quedaran en la casa de Remus Lupin_ – todos los Weasley dieron un brinco sorprendido y el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-_Profesor ¿no será malo que nos junte con nuestra familia?... diría mejor peligroso_ – Rose miro al profesor que enseguida noto en ella la inteligencia de Hermione y sonrió.

-_Un poco pero sí están aquí es por algo y creo que tiene que ver con su familia_ – Dumbledore se puso de pie tomando su gorro puntiagudo de una mesa de atrás para luego colocárselo en la cabeza.

-_Para mantener el equilibrio… ayudar es lo que harás…_ – James intento recordar lo demás pero simplemente no pudo y noto como lo miraba el director –_Mientras estábamos en el vórtice escuche esas palabras y había más pero no puedo recordar_ – gruño molesto consigo mismo.

-_Entiendo _– Dumbledore se quedó pensando un momento –_Ya investigare pero por ahora es muy tarde y deberíamos ir a que descansen ya que les hace falta según veo_ – sonrió miro a Hugo que dormitaba en su asiento y Rose no pudo evitar bufar para luego darle un golpe en el estómago.

_-¡Nuestra propia aventura!_ – grito el chico despertando haciendo reír a todos.

-_Vamos Hugo… la aventura comienza_ – James lo despeino aunque al decir lo último suspiro observando como el profesor tomaba una taza y la hechizaba haciendo que brillara.

-_Tóquenla por favor_ – Dumbledore miro a los chicos que suspiraron sabiendo lo que venía haciendo sonreír a los mayores; James abrazo por atrás a su hermana que ya sujetaba la mano de Albus que toco la taza, Tony se abrazó con fuerza a su amigo y cuando este lo volteo a ver feo este le guiño el ojo coquetamente haciéndolo reír, por su parte Susan toco la taza mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y está de su hermano que sonrojado tomo la de Rose que abrazaba a su hermano y antes de que esta pudiera mirarlo sintieron el terrible jalón.

Remus estaba sentado en la sala de su casa en las montañas tomando una taza de chocolate caliente cuando a su lado apareció el viejo director _–¡Carajo! _– dijo el hombre lobo al dar un brinco sorprendido tirando su chocolate en la alfombra.

_-Lamento mucho aparecer de esta manera Remus_ – el director le sonrió y el castaño solo suspiro.

_-¿Pasa algo? Profesor… ¡¿Harry está bien?!_ – se puso de pie con la varita en mano.

_-Tranquilo Remus, Harry está bien es solo que tenemos visitas inesperadas_ – Dumbledore sonrió casi con gusto preocupando aún más al licántropo.

_-¿Visitas inesperadas?_ – Remus lo miro fijamente y de pronto se escuchó un puff ahí en medio de la sala, el hombre le apunto con la varita a los recién llegados que estaban tumbados en el piso.

_-¡Carajo!_ – gruño James sin aire porque su hermana le había caído encima.

_-¡Malditas vueltas!_ – susurro Hugo con una mano sobre su boca evitando que eso que quería salir lo hiciera.

-_No más vueltas por favor_ – susurro Lilly poniéndose de pie frente a Remus que simplemente abrió los ojos y dejo caer su varita al piso _–¡Wow! Es idéntico a Teddy _– la chica le sonrió y se agacho para levantar su varita y entregársela al hombre que sonrió con nostalgia.

-_Tienes razón_ – Rose lo miro fijamente acercándose haciendo que el castaño se fijara en ella y notara enseguida su parecido a sus padres.

-_Si… ¿este también cambia de colores?_ – Hugo lo miro impaciente y Remus entendió eso de cambiar haciendo que diera un respingo al saber a lo que se refería.

-_No pero sí de forma_ – James se puso de pie mirando al hombre que casi se cae de espaldas –_Hola tío Remus – _el chico le guiño el ojo haciendo que este se pusiera pálido.

_-Sirius deja de molestarlo_ – Albus se paró a su lado y le sonrió amable al hombre que se dejó caer en su sillón de nuevo.

-_Vamos que sus caras son divertidas_ – James sonrió mientras Tony a su lado asentía.

-_No puede ser posible_ – susurro Remus mirando a los chicos que lo miraban a él fijamente.

-_Lo es Remus… ellos son los hijos de Harry_ –Dumbledore señalo a los tres de enfrente que saludaron con la mano –_Ellos los de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger_ –Rose le sonrió amable al hombre y a su lado Hugo lo miro pícaramente –_Y ellos son de Draco Malfoy… y ellos amigos de la familias_ –Susan y Tony levantaron la mano mientras Remus pasaba de un rostro a otro simplemente perdido en su mente.

-_Huele rico_ – susurro Hugo y James junto a Tony comenzaron a olfatear.

_-¡CHOCOLATE!_ – gritaron todos los Weasley a la vez saliendo corriendo de la sala para buscar ese oro negro que tanto los enloquecía.

Remus despertó en ese momento _–¡Ey dejen mi chocolate!_ – salió corriendo tras ellos mientras el director sonreía observando la escena; Nicole, Scorpius y Susan se sentaron en la alfombra escuchando el desastre que se estaba haciendo en la cocina –_James no hagas levitar la olla… Lilly baja de esa silla… mini Ron deja mis galletas…_ – Dumbledore soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo y los chicos que estaban ahí con el solo pudieron reír.

Cuando al fin la calma regreso a la casa, Remus y todos estaban sentados en la alfombra escuchando al profesor que le explicaba la situación al licántropo que molesto miraba de reojo como los chicos se terminaban su chocolate y sus galletas favoritas _–¿Entendiste? Remus_ –Dumbledore lo miro casi a punto de reírse al ver como este estaba a punto de lanzarse para robarles aunque sea una galletita.

-_See… son del futuro, ni idea que hacen aquí y se quedaran conmigo esta noche para mañana irnos juntos a la madriguera_ – Remus tenía la mirada fija en una galleta y al notarlo James comenzó a jugar haciéndola arriba, abajo, a un lado y al otro sin que el mayor dejara de seguirla con la mirada haciendo que el chico soltara una carcajada que sonó algo perruna y que hizo que el castaño lo mirada sonriendo de lado con tristeza –_Iré a hacerles sus camas_ – se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y salió del lugar dejando a los chicos un poco confundidos.

_-Creo que no quiere que estemos aquí_ – susurro con tristeza Lilly sentándose en el brazo del sofá donde estaba el director y luego lo abrazo recargándose en él.

_-No es eso pequeña… Remus ha estado mucho tiempo solo y ahora tenerlos a todos aquí es un poco confuso para el_ – el director acariciaba suavemente el cabello rojo de la pequeña que asintió.

_-Mejor dirá que yo hago que se confunda o que se sienta mal _– James bajo la mirada –_Sé muy bien lo parecido que soy a mi abuelo y más aun a Sirius que si mal no recuerdo ya no está aquí…_ – el chico tomo aire y levanto la mirada con una sonrisa _–… mientras este aquí no lo dejare solo, tal vez no soy ellos pero sin duda así no le pesaran tanto su ausencia_ – Dumbledore sonrió enternecido, por supuesto que el chico era el vivo retrato de James y tenía muchísimas mañas de Sirius pero sin duda lo que más lo dominaba era ese corazón bueno, que piensa primero en los demás antes de en el mismo y eso no era tanto de ellos sino de su abuela.

-_Me parece muy bien James y sin duda a Remus le encantara… ahora debo irme, tengo que comenzar a buscar respuestas_ – los chicos asintieron poniéndose de pie junto al hombre que aceptó gustoso el abrazo de todos –_Nos veremos mañana temprano_ – los chicos asintieron.

_-Bye abue, te quiero_ – el profesor enternecido abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña Lilly que le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego dejarlo ir; en cuanto el profesor desapareció la niña subió a buscar a Remus que torpemente acomodaba camas en las dos habitaciones que había y según parecía planeaba dormir en la sala para dejarle su cama a alguno de los chicos –_Tío Remus_ – el hombre volteo y sorprendido miro a la pelirroja que un poco cohibida se acercó con las manos en la espalda para luego mostrarle lo que llevaba en ellas que era una taza de chocolate y un platito con galletitas –_Las salve antes de que Hugo las viera_ – la niña miro torpemente al piso mientras el hombre sonreía.

-_Me recuerdas mucho a tu abuela_ – susurro Remus sentándose y aceptándolo lo que le ofrecían.

_-Lo sé, abue Minny siempre lo dice y aunque no la conocí me encanta que siga viviendo a través de mi_ – la pequeña sonrió sentándose a un lado.

Remus la miro y sonrió más mientras comía tranquilamente sus galletas –_Ella estaría más que encantada contigo como nieta… te adoraría y sin duda a James también aunque la sacaría de sus casillas _– la niña y el rieron cuando de pronto escucharon pasos.

-_Me amaría más a mí que soy un santo_ –Albus apareció en la puerta sonriendo.

-_No es cierto, tú eres como James solo que más silencioso al atacar_ – gruño Lilly mirando a su hermano que soltó la carcajada.

_-Claro como buena serpiente que soy_ – a Remus casi se le cae el chocolate al escuchar al chico al que miro fijamente y el de gafas suspiro –_Si tío Remus, yo soy de Slytherin_ – le guiño un ojo haciendo reír al hombre.

James sonrió acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su hermana que ya comenzaba a dormitar en su cama cubierta con una manta, a su lado recostada se encontraba Rose que simplemente ya había caído como piedra; el chico se puso de pie y de reojo miro la otra cama donde Nicole y Susan dormían casi abrazadas cubiertas con una sola manta, el chico sonrió levemente y se acercó tomando su saco de la silla donde estaba arrumbado para luego usarlo para cubrir la espalda descubierta de Nicole que enseguida se aferró a la prenda aspirando con fuerza el aroma del chico que no pudo evitar acercarse para darle un suave beso en la frente. Salió de la habitación para asomarse a la siguiente donde su hermano dormía roncando un poco con Hugo que roncaba con más fuerza y lo había tomado de almohada mientras la manta ya estaba enredada entre ellos cubriendo una pierna si y otra no, James sonrió y miro la siguiente cama donde su mejor amigo dormía tranquilamente con Scorpius que estaba acomodado como un vampiro haciendo que el mayor lo mirada confundido pero simplemente suspiro y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, con lentitud camino por el pasillo vacío hasta llegar a las escaleras que bajo en silencio y se dirigió hasta la sala donde la luz de la chimenea bailaba creando grandes sombras que también brincaban por las paredes.

_-No te toco lugar_ – susurro Remus desde el sofá la verlo.

-_Prefiero que descansen bien, mañana será un día un poco difícil_ – susurro el chico sentando en el piso recargado en el otro sofá más grande.

-_¿Por ver a su familia y que no descubran quiénes son?_ – el chico asintió –_Con ese cabello rojo y tus hermanos y tú con esos ojos, lo harán en unos minutos _– Remus sonrió haciendo sonreír al chico.

_-Claro pero sin duda eso ya lo pensó Dumbledore… Harry decía que a veces parecía que estaba un poco pirado pero era la persona más inteligente que hubiera conocido, por supuesto, dejando de lado a mi tía Hermione_ – James miro al vacío con añoranza en sus ojos.

_-¿Harry dijiste?_ – el chico asintió _–¿Por qué no le dices papá?_ – James tomo aire y suspiro ante la pregunta del adulto.

-_Lo llamaba así hasta unos meses atrás… me fui de mi casa_ – el hombre miro con sorpresa al chico que solo miraba el techo del lugar como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y noto los leves gestos de un Potter que le gritaban que no era el momento de preguntar más.

_-¿Quién es Teddy?_ – Remus sonrió de lado mirando al chico que casi se rompe el cuello al voltearlo a ver.

-_¿Y qué?... ¿La plata te hace algo? Y si lo hace ¿comes con cubiertos de plástico? _– James sonrió de lado alborotándose un poco el cabello haciendo que el hombre soltara una carcajada.

-_No intentes cambiarme el tema, no olvides con quien hablas Potter_ – Remus le guiño el ojo al chico que se rio negando lentamente con la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente cuando Dumbledore y McGonagall aparecieron en el recibidor la casa aún estaba en silencio –_No puede ser_ – gruño la profesora preparándose para despertarlos con muy poco delicadeza.

-_Minerva entiéndelos… tuvieron un día muy pesado ayer y sin duda… _ – el profesor dejo de hablar al asomarse a la sala donde James y Remus dormían tranquilamente rodeados de varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, el profesor sonrió viendo como el chico usaba al mayor como almohada y este parecía estar de lo más cómodo; McGonagall también se asomó y suspiro.

-_Voy a ver a los otros… despiértalos Albus_ – el hombre asintió a las palabras de su amiga y camino hacia ellos, se sentó a su lado mientras escuchaba como el movimiento arriba comenzaba y con suavidad comenzó a mover a los que dormían a sus pies hasta que Remus abrió los ojos.

-_Buenos días, profesor_ – dijo adormilado pero casi dando un brinco.

-_Buenos días… veo que se han conocido mejor_ – Dumbledore sonrió mirando al chico que soltó un pequeño ronquido llamando la atención de Remus que asintió revolviéndole el cabello.

_-A Sirius le hubiera encantado conocerlo_ – sonrió el castaño con tristeza pero el director coloco su mano en el hombro del hombre que suspiro y sin más movió con fuerza a James que abrió los ojos algo atontado –_Vamos a la madriguera_ – el chico sonrió asintiendo y sin más se puso de pie.

-_Buenos días_ – saludo a ambos hombres y se fue corriendo escuchando como Rose ya gritaba intentando despertar a Albus y Hugo que roncaban tranquilamente.

Cada chico se ducho y se vistieron con ropas de sus nuevos baúles que los profesores les habían comprado dejando claro que ninguno había vestido a la moda hace mucho pero nadie se quejó; en la sala todos se miraron –_Creo que se dan cuenta que tendremos que cambiar muchas cosas para que pasen lo más desapercibidos posible_ – todos asintieron a las palabras del director –_Los Potter se convertirán en McGonagall… serán los sobrinos/nietos de Minerva_ – los tres asintieron –_Los Weasley serán los Wallace y por supuesto seguirán siendo los primos de los Potter _– Hugo saco la lengua haciendo reír al profesor –_Y por último los Malfoy serán los Makintosh, el señor Tomas y la señorita Moore se quedaran con sus nombres intactos ya que sus padres no están aquí_ – todos asintieron y el director saco su varita –_Lamento mucho tener que hacerles esto pero sus rasgos son demasiado obvios _– los chicos suspiraron –_Lilly tu primero_ – James enseguida detuvo a su hermana.

-_Un momento, por favor_ – susurro y el director asintió; James miro fijamente a su hermana grabándose lo mejor posible como eran sus ojos, su cabello y suspiro dándole un suave beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su mejilla –_Te veo pronto rojita_ – la pequeña asintió y se volteó al profesor que con un pequeño movimiento de su varita había convertido el cabello rojo en castaño y sus ojos verdes brillantes ahora eran azules; Albus le sonrió a su hermano que asintió despeinándolo un poco y sin más el mismo brillo ahora había cambiado su cabello a ser del mismo tono que el de su hermana y sus ojos esmeraldas ahora eran miel; la siguiente que se acerco fue Nicole pero James la detuvo suavemente para mirarla con una leve sonrisa –_Extrañare esos ojos_ – susurro haciéndola sonreír mientras lo tomaba suavemente de la mano.

McGonagall observo la escena confundida –_Eran novios_ – susurro Lilly a su lado, la profesora se sorprendió.

-_Terminaron el año pasado… se aman pero tuvieron que hacerlo_ – agrego Albus mirando como su hermano tenía la vista fija en la chica que lo sostenía de la mano con firmeza.

_-¿Por qué?_ – susurro la profesora y Albus suspiro.

_-Porque Draco Malfoy jamás permitiría que su única hija se casara con un Potter… James se hartó de estar escondido y cuando Nicole no tuvo el valor de luchar por ellos… fue el fin _– McGonagall miro a la pareja que se soltaba lentamente y en un resplandor el director cambio el cabello castaño a un negro intenso y los ojos ahora eran castaños; Scorpius y Rose fueron los siguientes que mirándose con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas se despidieron de sus características, la pelirroja ahora tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos azules ahora eran verdes mientras él tenía el cabello del mismo negro que su hermana y sus ojos ahora eran castaños; Hugo se acercó y con molestia acepto que su cabello fuera cambiado a rubio oscuro como el de su hermana y sus ojos azules ahora eran verdes; James fue el último que se acercó y el director le sonrió amablemente, el resplandor cambio el cabello castaño dejando que sus ojos quedaran iguales.

_-Espero que todos recuerden sus nuevos nombres_ – los chicos asintieron a las palabras del profesor y sin más todos junto con Remus desparecieron de la casa.

Molly Weasley sonreía feliz hiendo y viniendo en su cocina, escuchaba como sus hijos y Harry conversaban tranquilamente en la sala recién llegados de Hogwarts cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron detenerse; abrió y se quedó de piedra al ver a Dumbledore y McGonagall frente a ella _–¡Profesores! Pasen por favor_ – los chicos en la sala dieron un brinco y fueron al comedor a ver a las visitas donde sorprendidos encontraron varios chicos que no conocían _–¿A que debo este placer? ¿cenaran con nosotros? _– Molly les sonrió amable a los chicos que estaban tras los profesores y Rose no pudo evitar morderse su labio con fuerza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos pero Scorpius suavemente la tomo de la mano.

_-Me temo que no podemos Molly, de hecho, estamos aquí para pedirte un gran favor_ –Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry, Ron y Ginny que lo saludaron con la mano.

-_Dígame, profesor_ – Molly sonrió.

McGonagall dio un paso al frente –_Molly ¿podría pedirte que aceptaras a unos parientes en estas fechas tan importantes?... son mis sobrinos/nietos e hijos de amigos muy queridos que por razones tristes han tenido que dejar a sus padres y venir a mi cuidado pero como sabes tengo muchas tareas y no quiero simplemente encerrarlos en Hogwarts_ – la mujer le sonrió levemente a la pelirroja que asintió levantándose de su silla.

_-Por supuesto que sí, querida… entre más mejor_ – Molly sonrió ampliamente mientras los profesores se hacían aun lado dejando ver a los chicos que nerviosos sonrieron.

_-¿Crees que todo salga bien?_ – le susurro Tony a James que estaban hasta el final.

-_Claro que si – _James sonrió confiado cuando de pronto su hermana se lanzó a abrazar con fuerza a Molly que sorprendida la acepto, el chico miro de mala gana a su hermano que se sobaba el pie; con torpeza paso al frente y sonrió de lado –_Hola… disculpe a mi hermana, es un poco efusiva_ – en cuanto Molly lo vio sonrió pero tras ella Ginny simplemente estaba congelada reconociendo casi al instante los ojos del muchacho que amablemente la veía.

_-Está bien querido no te preocupes_ – Lilly le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer y sin más la soltó para tomar la mano de su hermano que la regreso con los demás chicos mientras la regañaba con la mirada.

-_Bueno, ellos son Anthony y Susan hijos de amigos cercanos_ – ambos chicos salieron del montón y sonrieron saludando –_Ellos son Nicole y Steven Makintosh_ – los ahora pelinegros sonrieron amablemente a la mujer que asentía mirándolos con una sonrisa amable –_Ellos son mis sobrinos Jean y Brian Wallace_ – los ahora rubios sonrieron aunque el pequeño estaba más atento en los pastelillos que se encontraban en la mesa –_Y por último mis sobrinos/nietos directos Lisa, Allan y James McGonagall_ – los tres pasaron al frente.

-_Es un placer tenerlos aquí_ – Molly abrazo y beso a cada uno de ellos aunque Rose no pudo evitar abrazarla con cierta fuerza al igual que Albus –_Bienvenidos a mi casa, no es mucho pero espero que lo disfruten… ellos son mis hijos Ron y Ginny, y mi casi hijo adoptado Harry Potter_ – Lilly estuvo a punto de lanzarse a abrazar a su padre pero James y Albus alcanzaron a detenerla.

-_Es un placer conocerlos y estar aquí… gracias por su hospitalidad señora Weasley_ – James sintió amargo llamar así a la mujer que siempre lo abrazaba con fuerza cuando lo veía, que le sonreía con ternura con cada travesura que hacía, que gritaba como loca cuando iba a cada uno de sus partidos de quidditch.

Ginny estaba simplemente atontada mirando a James que no lo noto y salió de la casa junto con Dumbledore –_Nos veremos en el comienzo de clases_ – el chico asintió –_Tengan cuidado_ – el chico volvió a asentir mientras McGonagall lo abrazaba con fuerza y después a Lilly que casi se aferraba a ella para que no se fuera.

En cuanto los profesores desaparecieron la señora Weasley los acomodo en las diferentes habitaciones disponibles y al terminar fueron libres de ir a conocer los terrenos; Remus y James fueron al patio –_Iré por Tonks pero volveremos para cenar_ – sonrió el mayor alborotándole el cabello al chico que asintió.

-_Aja mejor di que vas a comenzar a hacer a Teddy_ – ambos soltaron una carcajada y sin más Remus desapareció dejando a Harry parado en la puerta, quería hablar con él pero simplemente este jamás le dio la oportunidad; James se fue a recostar bajo la sombra de un árbol y Tony se sentó a su lado.

_-Harry te mira feo_ – susurro su amigo sonriendo.

_-No sé por qué apenas si me acerque a el_ – susurro James disfrutando la suave brisa.

_-Tal vez porque Ginny no te ha quitado los ojos de encima y de hecho ahí viene_ – Tony se puso de pie _–¡Bri juguemos soccer!_ – Hugo bufo molesto pero asintió, no le gustaba mucho su segundo nombre.

James no se movió ni un poco sintiendo como poco tiempo después de que su amigo se alejara de él alguien se sentó a su lado y con el suave viento el aroma de la persona a su lado inundo sus pulmones provocando que sonriera levemente al reconocerlo –_Hola_ – Ginny lo miraba de reojo.

_-Hola_ – James no abrió los ojos simplemente se relajó más y más sintiendo como el ambiente de su hogar lo reconfortaba un poco aunque no fuera realmente el hogar que conocía.

-_Gracias_ – susurro Ginny haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos confundido y la mirada.

_-¿Gracias porque?... yo soy el que debería darte las gracias por aceptarnos en tu casa _– miro a la chica con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

_-Por haberme salvado_ – la chica hablo muy bajo mirando hacia el piso.

James la miro un momento confundido y de pronto apretó con todas sus fuerzas los puños tensando a la vez la mandíbula –_La chica del pasillo_ – susurro mirando como la pelirroja asentía, suspiro y tomo su mano sorprendiéndola haciendo que lo mirada mientras este se sentaba –_Creo que debo enseñarte a destrozar pelotas_ – Ginny sonrió –_Pero mientras lo hago, te juro que te cuidare siempre… pase lo que pase _– se miraron fijamente y James con su mirada le demostró que no eran palabras vacías, Ginny sonrió agradecida.

_-¡Ginny tienes una lechuza de Dean!_ – el grito de Molly sin duda se escuchó por todo el territorio de la madriguera haciendo reír a James y Ginny que se soltaron lentamente.

-_Anda tienes una cartita de Dean… ¿Quién es Dean?_ – el chico miro a la pelirroja que se sonrojo.

-_Mi novio_ – susurro mirando a otro lado mientras el chico sonreía.

_-Wow, debe ser o muy genial o muy gracioso para tener una novia tan hermosa_ – Ginny se sonrojo de sobremanera mientras James estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada –_Sera mejor que vayas a contestar la cosa de Dean_ – menciono el nombre del novio con un tonito burlón que hizo reír a la chica.

_-Ok… nos vemos después y de nuevo gracias_ – susurro Ginny a la vez que con suavidad le regalaba un beso en la mejilla al chico que sonrió hasta que noto como a lo lejos Harry los estaba mirando pero que más daba.

En cuanto la chica se alejó James se puso de pie acercándose a Tony que se lanzaba en el aire a detener el balón que Hugo pateo con todas sus fuerzas –_Tony en cuanto regresemos a Hogwarts me vas a señalar a la mierda que recogimos ayer_ – el chico estaba furioso y su amigo lo noto enseguida.

-_No creo que tenga que señalártelo_ – James miro confundido a su amigo –_Era Malfoy_ – se escuchó crujir los nudillos de su amigo _–¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ –Tony miro preocupado como las orejas de su amigo comenzaban a ponerse coloradas dejando más que claro que estaba furioso.

-_Ginny era la chica de ayer_ – Hugo iba a patear el balón hacia su primo favorito pero al ver sus orejas mejor se metió corriendo a la casa casi tumbando en el piso a Albus que le gruño.

El día paso en total calma por decirlo de alguna manera ya que Molly estaba más que sorprendida por los chicos que en perfecta sincronía y casi como si hubieran aprendido sus movimientos le ayudaban; cuando Hermione apareció de visita por casi ruegos de Ginny se congelo al encontrar a Albus y Scorpius desgnomotizaban el jardín en camisetas y cuando apenas se recobraba de esa impresión encontró a James y Tony que con camisetas de tirantes ajustadas cargaban troncos dejando fuera del jardín las cosas que no sirvieran, Ginny llego corriendo –_Son los sobrinos de la profesora McGonagall_ – susurro al oído de su amiga que aun observaba atontada.

-_Porque no llegaron para el baile de las eminencias_ – susurro Hermione sonriendo mientras su amiga casi soltaba la carcajada; James y Albus notaron a la recién llegada y casi con urgencia voltearon a ver a Rose que junto a Susan limpiaban la sala ya que para la cocina ambas eran unas negadas mientras que Lilly, Nicole y Hugo que comía un poco pero ayudaba a preparar más cocinaban junto con la encantada señora Weasley para terminar todos juntos cenando riendo con las tonterías de James, Tony, Albus y Hugo que casi estaban siendo adoptados como hijos de los gemelos que amaban sus ingeniosas bromas sin saber que George se las había enseñado.

La mañana del 24 de diciembre todos iban y venían cargando los costales de ingredientes que Molly ocuparía para la gran cena –_James querido… cuidado no te vayas a lastimar_ – la señora observaba asombrada como el chico cargaba sin problemas 5 costales de harina –_Steven eres muy bueno con el cuchillo_ – Scorpius sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer a la que siempre había ayudado cuando se quedaba en la madriguera y no pensaba perder la tradición –_Allan y Brian me encanta su decoración_ – los chicos chocaron sus palmas al escucharla y se detuvieron un momento para mirar su obra donde en el arbolito de navidad habían creado pequeñísimos gnomos que contentos jugaban de un lugar a otro e intentaban seducir a las hadas que le daban un brillo mágico –_Nicky y Lizzy recuerden solo 10 minutos más para el primer cargamento de pastelillos_ – ambas chicas asintieron preparando ya el merengue que llevarían –_Tony no vayas a quemar la casa… Susi no le grites_ – la chica avergonzada asintió escuchando a su compañero de trabajo reír a su lado y sin delicadeza alguna lo golpeo en la cabeza para luego sonreírle encantadoramente.

Ginny, Ron y Harry observaban todo en silencio desde las escaleras –_Son como un mini ejercito_ – susurro Ron mientras su amigo y hermana asentían.

_-Pero sólo bajo el mando de tu madre_ – agrego Harry haciendo que los dos pelirrojos se estremecieran ante la sola idea de que su madre los utilizara.

_-¡Ginny ven a ayudar!_ – la chica dio un brinco en cuanto escucho el grito de su madre haciendo que los chicos rieran un poco –_Ron no te quedes ahí y tú tampoco Harry… ayuden a James, Jean y a Arthur a traer todo lo que se compró_ – los chicos suspiraron cansados asintiendo.

Cuando la noche estaba llegando ya casi todo estaba listo y la señora Weasley asistida de las chicas preparaban la mesa junto con los últimos detalles de los platillos; casi todos los chicos ya se habían duchado y vestían relativamente elegantes para la fiesta, Remus ya estaba ahí junto a Nymphadora Tonks que le sonreía levemente sosteniendo su mano mientras estaban sentados en un sofá junto a Harry y el señor Weasley que permanecía en silencio _–¿Estás seguro de lo que hablas? Harry… tal vez Snape solo está fingiendo ayudar a Draco_ – el castaño miro seriamente al chico que negó con la cabeza.

-_No es lo que parecía_ – Harry estaba serio y firme.

_-¡Te ciega el odio!_ – bufo molesto Remus mientras Tonks suavemente le sujetaba la mano con firmeza indicándole que tenía que relajarse un poco.

_-¡Eso no es cierto… yo sé perfectamente lo que escuche!_ – alego Harry mirando a su amigo casi padre con molestia.

_-Todo esto se resume si confías o no en el criterio de Dumbledore… yo lo hago y por eso confió en Snape, Harry las cosas no están ya tan simples y sí comenzamos a dudar de nosotros perderemos_ –Remus estaba serio y Harry iba alegar pero Tonks le indico con la mirada que mejor lo dejara, el hombre se puso de pie bufando molesto y salió del lugar.

_-Harry las personas no dejan de desparecer día tras día… los aurores y el ministerio no saben qué hacer, la incertidumbre reina y el caos es muy posible_ – Tonks le sonrió un poco al chico –_No lo presiones _– la mujer se puso de pie para seguir al hombre que amaba que se encontraba tomando aire a las afueras de la madriguera.

Harry no sabía que decir el señor Weasley le palmeo amablemente el hombro –_Tranquilo, ya sabes que se pone de mal humor con la luna cerca_ – le sonrió un poco intentando animarlo; Ginny con una bandeja de pastelillos recién salidos del horno se sentó junto al chico, su padre sonriendo levemente entendió y se puso de pie para dejarlos solos.

_-Abre la boca_ – susurro Ginny con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, Harry la miro desconcertado _–¿No confías en mí?_ – la chica no tuvo que decir más para que el obedeciera mordiendo el pastelillo _–¿Qué tal me quedaron?_ – pregunto sonriendo.

-_Están deliciosos_ – susurro atontado Harry, quería decir algo mas pero simplemente no sabía que debía aparte ¿podía? bueno, ella salía con Dean Thomas aun y lo más importante… era la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Ron se acercó con una bandeja llena de pastelillos fijando su mirada en el lugar junto a su amigo pero James que caminaba por ahí alcanzo a reaccionar justo cuando este se detenía enfrente de la pareja –_Ey Ron esos pastelillos saben mejor con chocolate ¿vamos por un poco?_ – el pelirrojo miro con antojo sus pastelillos y sonrió.

-_Tu sí que entiendes a un Weasley_ – agrego abrazando al muchacho para ir juntos a la cocina pero antes de salir de la sala James volteo a ver a Ginny y le guiño un ojo provocando su sonrojo haciendo reír al muchacho.

En la cocina Rose lo miro de mala manera _–¿Te estas entrometiendo en la relación? _– pregunto casi en un gruñido la ahora rubia.

_-Claro que no, sólo que por primera vez leí el ambiente… ¿no es lo que querías? Que tuviera un poco más de sensibilidad que una cuchara_ – James suspiro desanimado –_Pero está bien, no lo vuelvo a hacer… la próxima vez que te vea con Scorpius interrumpiré _– susurro en el oído de su prima antes de irse con sus hermanos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-_James no_ – rogo Rose jaloneándolo del brazo.


	4. Chapter 4

La noche avanzo con lentitud entre juegos y risas; todos se sentían en tranquilidad disfrutando en menor cantidad lo que significaba una navidad en la madriguera pero estaban felices en cierta medida aunque no podían evitar detenerse un momento para pensar en sus padres, sus primos, sus tíos y todos aquellos que se habían quedado atrás… ¿sabían que no estaban? ¿los extrañaban tanto como ellos lo hacían? Y aunque ninguno dijo nada cada uno llego el momento en que se aferró a uno de los que estaban con ellos demostrando su sentimiento; James observaba con tristeza esos pequeños momentos y se prometió a sí mismo que encontraría la forma de volver lo antes posible.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones cuando la hora de dormir llego y conversaban tranquilamente mientras se preparaban aunque Rose y Nicole notaron como Ginny salía de la habitación que compartían y se dirigía al cuarto de arriba donde Ron y Harry dormían aunque encontró al pelinegro en las escaleras mirando el cielo estrellado _–¿Ron ya se durmió?_ – pregunto la pelirroja llamando la atención del chico que se levantó de un salto.

_-No… creo que no_ – Harry se sentía nervioso deseando con todas sus fuerzas que solo Sirius aun estuviera a su lado para aconsejarlo pero simplemente no era así.

_-Tu agujeta_ – susurro Ginny llamando de nuevo su atención pero el chico no entendió de que hablaba y sin más esta se puso de rodillas frente a él amarrándole la agujeta suelta.

_-Gracias –_ susurro Harry mirándola fijamente mientras ella ya se ponía de pie muy cerca de él.

-_Feliz navidad Harry_ – susurro la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente.

_-Feliz navidad_ – respondió un poco nervioso sintiendo como el impulso en su interior lentamente le hacía acercarse a ella para besarla pero de pronto una luz roja entro por la ventana y Harry bajo corriendo las escaleras para asomarse entre Molly y Arthur.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba ahí, en medio de las llamas retándolo con la mirada y simplemente el recuerdo del rostro de Sirius al caer al velo lo golpe en la mente haciéndolo enseguida salir a la caza de la mujer;

_-¡Harry No!_ – grito Arthur intentando detenerlo.

_-¡Remus!_ – grito Tonks al ver como Remus enseguida corría tras el joven pero el circulo de fuego se cerró alrededor de las madriguera en cuanto el pelinegro paso, Tonks y Remus intentaron desesperados manejar el fuego pero no pudieron hacer más que una leve grieta por donde Ginny paso corriendo con la varita en mano.

_-¡Ginny!_ – grito Molly con fuerza viendo como su hija se perdía a través del follaje.

James salió corriendo junto con Tony _–¡Adentro!_ – grito mirando a su mejor amigo que entendió y corrió de nuevo a la casa para evitar que los demás chicos salieran; James corrió hacia el fuego y justo cuando salto un resplandor dorado lo rodeo convirtiéndolo en lobo, a toda velocidad corrió siguiendo el suave aroma que Ginny y Harry dejaban mientras corrían en el follaje.

Ninguno sabía dónde estaba el otro y Ginny simplemente temblaba mientras corría sin rumbo mientras Harry intentaba captar de nuevo la presencia de Bellatrix que entre las sombras no para de gritar –_Yo maté a Sirius Black... ¿vienes por mí?... ¿me puedes agarrar?... ¿vienes por mí?_ – junto con su escandalosa risa.

Ginny se detuvo en cuanto sintió que sus pies entraban al agua _–¿Harry?_ – susurro al escuchar ruidos tras ella mientras volteaba con su varita levantada aunque no pudo evitar retroceder al ver una gran sombra negra frente a ella que soltaba un gruñido profundo avanzando hacia ella y de entre el follaje Fenrir Greyback salió aspirando con fuerza el dulce aroma de la carne fresca, sonrió de una manera tenebrosa y dio unos pasos más acercándose a la chica que lo observaba, de pronto, del otro lado apareció Harry corriendo hasta ella para colocarla tras el en cuanto estuvo cerca, su varita apunto al licántropo haciéndolo soltar una leve carcajada pero justo en ese momento James apareció de golpe brincando sobre él, clavándole sus colmillos en el hombro haciéndolo caer al piso. El licántropo lo tomo con fuerza de la nuca y lo jalo hasta que se lo quitó de encima aunque James se llevó un gran trozo de carne que luego escupió mientras se ponía frente Harry que lo miraba sorprendido al igual que Ginny que se aferraba al brazo del pelinegro, el licántropo desapareció sonriendo aunque su última mirada fue para el lobo amenazándolo en silencio de que tendría su venganza.

En cuanto desapareció los chicos sintieron como eran rodeados, entre las sombras varios mortifagos se escabullían con sus varitas listas para arrancarles la vida; y cuando el primer hechizo choco contra los escudos de los chicos que supieron reaccionar un gran resplandor dorado situó a James en el agua lanzando hechizos a cualquier sombra que se moviera al mismo tiempo que junto con Harry y Ginny evitaba que fueran dañados; Arthur , Tonks y Remus que escucharon el choque de los hechizos contra los escudos aun mientras corrían entre el follaje se miraron un momento para luego correr más aprisa hacia el lugar.

_-¡Ginny!_ – grito Arthur preocupado justo en el momento que un hechizo lo pasaba rozando, él y Tonks junto a Remus salieron lentamente del follaje intentando ver de donde les disparaban aunque notaron con molestia que habían sido engañados para llevarlos a otro pequeño claro casi al lado de donde estaban los chicos pero al igual que ellos estaban siendo rodeados y los hechizos no dejaban de lloverles. Bellatrix entre las sombras los observaba sin hacer ni el menor movimiento, simplemente calculaba y con interés clavo sus fríos ojos en James que respondía con agilidad y velocidad los hechizos dando leves vueltas poco a poco para defender a ambos por igual hasta que sintió en su olfato que Fenrir estaba cerca y justo a tiempo levanto su varita señalando a los chicos que estaban tras el –_**Cave profum**_ – a la vez que se lanzaba a un lado para que el hechizo no le diera a él, Harry y Ginny miraron confundidos la especie de barrera que los separaba y aunque ambos intentaron atravesarla esta no los dejo salir; Fenrir lanzo el hechizo que se estrelló con fuerza en la barrera que lo absorbió sin mayor problema haciéndolo soltar un gruñido molesto mientras observaba a James levantarse con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_-¡Jimmy!_ –

Ginny aterrorizada miro como Bellatrix levantaba al chico tomándolo del cuello, cerrando lentamente el acceso de aire –_Niño listo_ – gruño y con fuerza lo estrello el fondo de la pequeña laguna dejando su rostro bajo el agua, James luchaba desesperadamente pero sentía como las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo mientras los gritos desesperados de la pelirroja le llegaban a sus oídos, la mujer lo saco del agua aun presionando con todas sus fuerzas su cuello –_Huelo sangre Black en ti _– sonrió como si fuera un regalo, algo que para nada le gusto al chico que sintió como lentamente comenzaba a perder la conciencia pero para su fortuna una especie de gruñido de entre el follaje hizo que la mujer bufara y lo soltara

_-Te veré pronto_ – sonrió y sin más desapareció en una estela negra; James respiraba con mucha dificultad cuando Arthur y Tonks corrieron hacia el pero este con rostro aterrorizado se puso de pie juntando todas sus fuerzas desapareció el hechizo de protección de los chicos al mismo tiempo que volvía a transformarse en un lobo y salía a toda velocidad corriendo de regreso a la casa siendo Tonks la que notara que las sombras de los mortifagos también iban hacia allá.

James corrió con todas sus fuerzas llegando un minuto antes que los mortifagos y se convirtió al mismo tiempo que gritaba –_¡No salgan! _–Albus y Tony se detuvieron en el pórtico justo cuando el ojiazul respiraba profundo cerrando los ojos y extendía los brazos; los mortifagos intentaron atacar con todas sus fuerzas la casa pero un escudo simplemente se los impedía, con confusión en sus rostros y sin piedad comenzaron a lanzar docenas de hechizos contra la casa hasta que Bellatrix noto como el chico que había estado a punto de matar momentos atrás ahora estaba absorbiendo en su cuerpo cada hechizo; James aguantaba con firmeza sintiendo el dolor mientras su hermano y su mejor amigo lo miraban aterrorizados.

_-¡James!_ – grito Albus, Bellatrix tomo al chico del cuello de la camisa y lo elevo en los aires junto con ella; ya todos estaban de nuevo en el patio de la madriguera y Remus miro como el chico era elevado los más posible.

_-¡James!_ – grito con toda su fuerza el hombre al mismo tiempo que Albus que desesperado intentaba salir del escudo que su hermano alimentaba aun con su magia.

El ojiazul miraba sin miedo el vacío que le esperaba –_Sin duda siento vibrar sangre Black en tu interior_ – susurro la mujer en su oído.

-_Y mucho más pura que la tuya, loca_ – James la miro fijamente casi retándola haciéndola sonreír satisfecha.

-_Conozco esta altanería... me gusta, sí sobrevives volveré por ti... muy pronto_ – y sin más James fue soltado al vacío; comenzó a caer a gran velocidad y cuando intento sacar su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón esta se atoro haciéndolo que la soltara en los aires.

_-¡James!_ – gritaron todos aterrorizados y Remus junto a Tonks enseguida quisieron parar su caída pero Bellatrix aún estaba en los cielos evitándolo; James ya veía muy cerca el piso y se estiro lo más que pudo a tomar su varita.

_-¡No!_ – grito Albus al ver como Bellatrix le apuntaba a su hermano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_**Depulso**_ – el hechizo golpeo la espalda del chico; todos congelados observaron como a gran velocidad James se estrellaba contra el piso que se destrozó provocando una bola de polvo que impedía la visión.

Albus y Tony corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el chico que tumbado boca abajo en un cráter se encontraba, Remus lo siguió junto a los adultos y Harry congelado junto a los gemelos y Ron observaban en silencio _–¡Alguien lance un hechizo!_ – grito Tony desesperado mirando a los que estaban más alejados mientras Albus ya sollozaba junto a su hermano.

Harry despertó con el grito y lanzo un hechizo que para terror de Tony llego hasta el –_No… ¡Jim no!_ – se dio la vuelta hacia su amigo que aún seguía boca abajo; Nicole lloraba con terror a acercarse mientras Susan la abrazaba con fuerza, Rose también tenía las lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas mientras sostenía a Hugo que luchaba por acercarse a su primo favorito al igual que Lilly que lloraba sin parar mientras Scorpius impedía que fuera al lugar.

-_Hermano no… no puedes dejarme solo… abre los ojos, por favor_ – susurraba sin parar Albus mientras movía el cuerpo de su hermano intentando despertarlo, Lilly golpeo con fuerza a Scorpius haciendo que la soltara para enseguida correr a donde sus hermanos se encontraban.

Remus y Tonks llamaban al chico sin parar –_Hay que darle la vuelta_ – dijo el hombre y los chicos asintieron poniendo con cuidado el cuerpo hacia arriba, Lilly lloro aún más al ver el rostro lleno de sangre combinado con barro; Molly llorando abrazando a su esposo que conjuro un patronus como pudo mientras Ginny lloraba junto al cuerpo, Remus se acercó a escuchar si el chico respiraba y con terror y lágrimas en sus ojos noto que no pero cuando puso su mano sobre su pecho sintió su corazón aun latiendo –¡_Mi varita!_ – grito con fuerza.

McGonagall apareció con un puff a las afueras de las protecciones rotas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa encontrando el cuerpo del muchacho aun en el piso –¡_James_! – chillo con fuerza acercándose a él.

Remus le apunto con su varita –_**Anapneo**_ – enseguida James escupió un montón de sangre y comenzó a respirar con mucha dificultad.

-_Dime… que sigo… guapo_ – susurro con mucha dificultad intentando sonreírle a su hermano que soltó un sollozo –_Intente… pararme un…poco_ – agrego intentando levantar su mano derecha donde con fuerza sostenía su varita, Albus sonrió levemente hasta que noto como su hermano comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

_-James no_ – susurro junto a Lilly que abrazaba el cuerpo tirado de su hermano mojando su pecho con sus lágrimas pero este no parecía escucharlo.

_-James no duermas_ – McGonagall le sostuvo el rostro haciéndolo que la mirada pero sus parpados pesaban demasiado, la mujer saco su varita e invoco su patronus que desapareció rápido –_No lo muevan _– le indico a los adultos que asintieron a sus indicaciones.

James sentía como sus ojos se cerraban sin su consentimiento y cada bocanada de aire le dolía hasta lo más profundo, la confusión reinaba su mente escuchando los gritos de todos a su alrededor solo que no podía distinguir quien lo llamaba cuando de pronto sintió como suavemente alguien tomaba su rostro –_Jimmy abre los ojos_ – intento obedecer casi al instante para encontrarse con los ojos avellanas de Ginny que también lloraba acariciando su mejilla –_Mírame y no dejes de hacerlo ¿ok?_ – el chico intento asentir pero solo fue un pequeño movimiento, un puff a lo lejos llamo su atención y de pronto frente a él estaba Madame Pomfrey que aterrorizada se acercó a revisarlo con su varita.

-_Está muy mal… varios huesos rotos y tiene el pulmón perforado_ – fue lo último que el chico escucho antes de caer en un profundo sueño sin poder evitarlo por más que lucho.


	5. Chapter 5

Su mente estaba en blanco, en ese suave momento en que pasas de la inconciencia total a poco a poco comenzar a percibir todo a tu alrededor como sí hubieras presionado el botón de reinicio y él sonreía en su interior sintiéndolo; poco a poco comenzó a oler ese suave aroma a campo, humedad y madera algo gastada y por supuesto comida; el oído fue lo siguiente así que escuchaba pasos, muchos pasos por todos lados en velocidades diferentes junto con tazas y utensilios de cocina que se movían; y al final pero no menos importante, el tacto que le indicaba que estaba recostado en una cama suave con almohada mullida y la colcha hecha a mano de su abuela también le decía que tenía sobre varias partes de cuerpo algo un poco pesado y fresco que en cierta manera era muy cómodo aunque eso de no moverse no le gustaba, y lo último, es que había dos personas a su lado sosteniéndolo cada uno de la mano.

En su interior sonrió mientras pensaba…

_En un momento abriré los ojos y ahí estará mamá que me abrazara con fuerza gritando como loca, regañando mi falta de juicio al mismo tiempo que no deja de llorar besándome por todos lados; mirare a mi padre que está siempre tras ella y le rogare con los ojos que me la quite de encima mientras ella comienza a quejarse que el quidditch es muy peligroso, que no debo jugarlo pero que hipócrita de su parte… aún recuerdo cuando tenía cinco años y ella aun jugaba, la vez que se cayó de la escoba porque una bludger le golpeo en la espalda jejejeje recuerdo a papá cargándome mientras gritaba como loco… ha sido la única vez que vi a mi padre golpear a alguien, el pobre de seguridad que no lo quería dejar pasar jejejejeje bueno, resistiré el regaño y después me consentirá aunque a poppy no le guste mucho que se quede a mi lado… espero que haya caído contra Albus así lo regañaran a el también jejejejeje._

… con mucha lentitud abrió los ojos, el brillo del sol que entraba por la ventana lo deslumbro haciendo que los cerrara de nuevo pero después de un rato los abrió dejándolos entre cerrados, suavemente sonrió un poco reconociendo la habitación del tío George pero al fijarse en quienes sostenían sus manos la realidad lo golpeo, a su lado, estaba Lilly con sus mejillas aun húmedas durmiendo completamente doblada hacia al frente usando de almohada su brazo y en parte la mano vendada del chico que suspiro…

_Es cierto, mi madre no está aquí… tampoco papá, solo sus versiones adolescentes que ni siquiera piensan en tener hijos._

… podía sentir como el dolor en el pecho aumentaba mientras cerraba los ojos intentando con todas sus fuerzas no derrumbarse, se controló y miro al otro lado; su corazón salto como loco y pudo sentir como una sonrisa estúpida surcaba su rostro mientras observaba a su princesa, a la única que lo podía hacer enfurecer en segundos y después hacerlo olvidar todo riendo, ahí a su lado dormía Nicole Malfoy recargada completamente en su brazo que no tenía vendas; quiso moverse pero de golpe sintió como sí tuviera una tabla de madera sobre el que lo hacía permanecer completamente quieto y eso no le gustaba…

_Que carajos?! Me hechizaron pero ¿Por qué? Ni modos que me escape… a que molesto es esto._

… no espero más y mentalmente comenzó a luchar contra sus amarres invisibles hasta que casi como un reflejo pudo mover las manos apretando de golpe las dos y por supuesto sobresaltando a las que antes dormían.

_-¡Siri digo Jimmy! _– grito Lilly levantándose tumbando la silla donde estaba pero no le importo mientras ya abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano mayor murmurándose quien sabe que cosas contra su pecho a la vez que las lágrimas caían.

Nicole suavemente sujeto el rostro de James haciéndolo que clavara sus brillantes ojos azules en los castaños de ella –_No me vuelvas a asustar así ¿entendido?_ – gruño mientras el chico observaba las ojeras en sus ojos y como estos estaban rojos pero ya comenzaban de nuevo a llenarse de lágrimas.

-_Soy Potter_ – susurro con voz muy baja y profunda el chico –_Los problemas siempre vienen por mí_ – sonrió de lado y ella le sonrió porque sabía que en realidad tenía razón.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió a avisarle a los demás que había despertado; su hermana no paraba de llorar y eso le destrozaba el corazón, sabía perfectamente que ella necesitaba el abrazo protector de su padre pero él no estaba ahí y su trabajo como hermano mayor era protegerla así que con toda su concentración comenzó a luchar contra el hechizo, cuando Lilly comenzó a sentir más movimiento en su torso y cama lo soltó mirándolo –_Jimmy no_ – pero ya era tarde, James se sentó con rapidez por el impulso y el dolor fue simplemente horroroso hasta el punto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que la boca para que un grito no saliera –_Recuéstate ¡ahora!_ – gruño la pelirroja ayudándolo y en cuanto este estuvo completamente en la cama la tomo de la mano, la jalo hacia él y la aferro con firmeza entre sus brazos aunque el dolor lo estuviera matando; no importaba porque estaba haciendo una promesa silenciosa y esa era que simplemente protegería a sus hermanos y primos aun a costa de su propia vida… eran tiempos oscuros y no dejaría que nadie sí quiera intentara hacerles daño.


	6. Chapter 6

Como para cualquier estudiante el fin de las vacaciones llego mucho antes de que alguien lo quisiera; bueno, para la mayoría pasaba de esa manera mientras que para James, Albus, Lilly, Hugo y Rose ya estaban más que cansados, el simple hecho de estar cerca de la familia que en un futuro los ama, los cuida y los mima, y que ahora estos simplemente los saludaban como amigos era bastante doloroso.

Hugo sonreía orgulloso mientras Ron asombrado lo miraba sonriendo levemente, al fin, después de casi 3 años había encontrado un contrincante al nivel necesario para volver a hacer el juego divertido –_Creo que estamos atorados_ – susurro el pelirrojo pero enseguida observo como brillaban los ojos del rubio con cierto orgullo.

-_Eso crees_ – el menor sonrió picando un poco más al pelirrojo que en lugar de molestarse sonrió mirándolo fijamente y después su mente volvió a concentrarse en el tablero.

Lilly observaba el juego aunque su mente no estaba ahí, con fuerza sujetaba su varita mientras no dejaba de ver sus recuerdos pasar con dolor en especial cuando Harry que también observaba el juego sonreía como solo lo hacía con su familia y eso le dolía, le dolía que ni un poco de esa sonrisa fuera para su pequeña princesa por la que se había desvivido desde el primer momento en que vio sus preciosos verdes.

-_Hola_ – todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver como James bajaba lentamente las escaleras, aun le dolía el pecho y un poco la rodilla pero de ahí en fuera estaba casi listo; Lilly se levantó corriendo y se le lanzo encima con lágrimas en los ojos, el castaño confundido la abrazo con firmeza mientras con su mirada le pregunta a su hermano que pasaba y Albus soltó un suspiro desanimado.

-_James hijo, me alegra ver que ya estas mucho mejor_ – Molly le sonrió con infinito cariño al pequeño que había protegido no solo a su hogar sino a su hija, porque si, Ginny le había contado lo que había pasado en la laguna; le dio un beso en la mejilla con cariño y subió a las habitaciones, la escuela comenzaba mañana y debía tener todo listo en los baúles.

El mayor se quedó recargado en la pared junto a las escaleras simplemente dejando que su hermana descargara todo aquello que guardaba en su corazón aunque el corazón de él le doliera hasta lo más profundo; Albus sintió como sus ojos se humedecían observando a sus hermanos y suavemente Scorpius le tomo la mano dándole todo el apoyo posible que un amigo podría brindar en ese momento, en su tiempo la amistad Malfoy –Potter había sido bastante criticada y por supuesto sorprendente pero con el paso de los años habían demostrado a sí mismos que los apellidos no importan, aparte, que mejor persona para entender al más callado hijo del hombre más querido y adorado en el mundo mágico que el hijo sonriente de uno de los hombres menos apreciados al que aún se le tachaba de mortifago.

Tony jugaba snaps explosivo con Ginny aunque no dejaba de notar todas esas miradas furtivas que la chica le daba a Harry que demasiado torpe jamás lo noto pero sobre todo a James que con suavidad y casi como si temiera que su hermana se rompiera le acaricio suavemente su cabello intentando calmarla un poco; Susan y Nicole estaban sentadas junto a ellos viendo el juego, conversando con ellos y por supuesto leyendo las revistas de esos tiempos que por alguna extraña razón se les hacía de lo más fascinantes; de pronto y casi haciendo que todos sacaran sus varitas la chimenea hizo un puff –_Tranquilos… _– George salió lentamente con las manos en alto sonriendo.

Fred lo siguió observando como su madre que ya estaba en las escaleras les apuntaba con su varita –_Mira que mala madre eres… jamás nos puedes reconocer y ahora hasta nos apuntas con la varita_ – se limpió una lagrimita imaginaria mientras Molly ya guardaba su varita.

-_Déjala Gred, la acusaremos con derecho de los jóvenes magos_ – agrego George caminando hasta el comedor para besar la frente de su hermanita Ginny que gruño.

-_Está bien, Feorge pero a papá lo dejamos en paz_ – los gemelos vieron como su madre bufo y volvió a subir a terminar sus cosas, Lilly se había subido a su habitación necesitaba estar sola.

–_¡Jimmy!_ – gritaron al unísono acercándose al joven que sonrió –_Te vez horrible… te amaran en Hogwarts_ – ambos chicos le guiñaron el ojo al chico que rio entendiendo de quienes lo amarían, George palmeo la espalda de James haciendo casi que se fuera de frente y Ginny enseguida se levantó.

_-Tontos ¡no lo golpeen!_ – la pelirroja abrazo al castaño deteniéndolo, los pelirrojos la miraron por un momento feo y luego sonrieron maléficamente.

-_Así que Thomas ya fue_ – George le sonrió a su gemelo que gruño.

-_Demonios, solo faltaba una semana para que ganara_ – Fred de mala gana le entrego unos galeones a su gemelo mientras Ginny sentía como la sangre le hervía; Albus sonreía sin poder evitar recordar cómo era Fred II y su hermano cuando estaban juntos, Rose que silenciosamente leía un libro también sonrió aunque ella lo hacía de ver a Harry apretando el puño bajando la mirada.

-_Por cierto…_ – George uso su voz interesante causando que todos lo miraran sospechosamente –_Aquí esta lo que me pediste… recuerda poner que eres tu así atenderemos más rápido_ – el pelirrojo susurro esto último mientras escondía entre la camiseta del chico el catálogo de sortilegios Weasley que escondió con una sonrisa.

_-Gracias Georgie_ –James sonrió y suavemente se alejó de Ginny que aún lo sujetaba firmemente, le sonrió amable y salió de la madriguera seguido por Tony; Rose y Albus suspiraron sabiendo perfectamente que ni si quiera en tiempos de crisis el mayor se comportaría.

Anthony Tomas era un joven serio y bien educado que usualmente hacia que la mayoría de las personas que lo conocen se pregunten qué demonios hace junto a alguien tan explosivo como era James, eran simplemente polos opuestos o al menos eso pensaban todos pero lo cierto es que cada uno le daba al otro el punto medio que necesitaban en sus personalidades, sin duda, un viaje divertido ir de el escandalo al silencio o viceversa porque eso eran Tony y James, por supuesto, esto los hacia tan inseparables como James con Fred solo que esa era una combinación demasiado explosiva; ambos chicos caminaron alejándose lo suficiente de la casa y en silencio miraron el catálogo de donde necesitarían muchas cosas.

_-Sirius pide mucho polvo peruano… podría salvarnos la vida_ – susurro Tony observando las múltiples cosas que podían utilizar.

_-Si… aunque no quiero pedir demasiado que podría ser muy sospechoso _– James paso rápidamente las paginas mientras su compañero suspiraba mirando el cielo estrellado.

-_Creo que solo deberíamos pedir eso… los gemelos no son tontos, si pedimos demasiadas cosas podrían notar que tramamos algo y si piensan que es interesante serán como Fred y Roxy en su operativo de regalo de navidad_ – James soltó una carcajada recordando a su otro mejor amigo junto a su hermana dos años menor que ellos que siempre unían fuerzas para buscar sus regalos de navidad muchísimo antes de la fecha, operación regalo era una tradición Weasley desde que eran pequeños donde sus padres disfrutaban escondiendo las cosas y lo pequeños buscándolos hasta el fin aunque con el paso de los años los mayores dejaran de tener ideas originales según los nuevos gemelos; Tony sonrió, él también había jugado desde que tenía 12 años y ahora esta navidad había sido simplemente aburrida para el lugar donde se encontraban.

-_Tienes razón también necesitamos ir al callejón Diagon_ – Tony abrió los ojos alarmados ante las palabras de su amigo, esos tiempos no eran para pasear –_Sé lo que piensas pero necesitamos descubrir como carajos llegamos a aquí… Dumbledore… puede que no tenga el tiempo_ – susurro James sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba de solo pensar lo que terminaría con el pobre hombre al que ahora podían abrazar con firmeza en lugar de solo acariciar con cariño un lienzo.

Tony lo miro y asintió –_Eso lo planearemos cuando estemos en la escuela, recuerda que nuestro mapa es distinto al de esta época _– James se sobresaltó enseguida y camino lo más rápido posible hacia la casa, su amigo ya había aprendido que a veces simplemente es mejor dejarlo y solo seguirlo aunque no se notara era lo suficientemente maduro cuando sus hermanos estaban de por medio… bueno… quitando de lado cuando algún chico quiere acercarse a su hermana, ahí se vuelve una bestia.

El ambiente en la casa era de relativa normalidad aunque por supuesto todos estaban más tranquilos de lo normal; Charlie y Bill habían intentado casi arrastrar a sus padres a Rumania donde podrían ser perfectamente escondidos pero los patriarcas Weasley se negaron diciendo…

"_**Nuestros amigos no vendrán, nuestros conocidos tampoco lo harán y puede que terminemos sumidos en la oscuridad sino luchamos y yo jamás permitiré que mis hijos vivan con miedo toda su vida, luchare por su libertad aun a costa de mi vida"**_

… había dicho Arthur tranquilamente tomando un té mientras sus hijos se quedaban simplemente como piedras sin saber sí sentir orgullo o terror; los invitados estaban escuchando todo desde los pisos superiores y escuchar esas fuertes palabras de su abuelo los hizo que el orgullo los llenara…

"_**Podríamos morir… lo sabemos perfectamente pero no permitiré que mis hijos vivan escondidos porque sin duda seremos de las primeras familias perseguidas sí algo sale mal, y por supuesto, no dejaremos que Harry luche solo… es mi hijo y no lo dejare abandonado"**_

… las palabras de Molly habían llegado hasta el corazón de Harry que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, la mujer lo abrazo con fuerza como lo hacía con todos sus pequeños y así con la mirada firme de ambos patriarcas los jóvenes tuvieron que darse por vencidos; ahora todos jugaban snaps explosivos haciendo un poco de escándalo aunque también miraban interesados el juego de ajedrez que aún no terminaba.

_-¡A cenar!_ – grito Molly con todas sus fuerzas acomodando las cosas en la mesa junto a todas las chicas que no terminaban de pelear con los gemelos que las molestaban; todos dejaron lo que hacían y se sentaron en la mesa sonriendo porque eso era lo único que animaba a Molly y Arthur Weasley.

James se sentó junto a su hermana y Tony que la molestaba un poco intentando hacerla reír pero esta se resistía, Albus conversaba amenamente con Harry, Scorpius, Ron y Hugo sobre quién era el mejor equipo de quidditch mientras Rose peleaba con los gemelos haciendo que estos comenzaran a temer que fuera una prima perdida de Hermione así que Nicole la empujo llamando su atención; todo estaba en calma cuando la chimenea soltó un puff haciendo que todos se levantaran con varita en mano –_Hola chicos_ – saludo con simpleza Remus sonriendo provocando un suspiro colectivo.

-_Oh Remus que gusto verte ¿quieres cenar con nosotros? _– Molly le sonrió amable como siempre.

-_Claro… jamás podría despreciar algo preparado por ti Molly_ – la mujer se rio, al parecer el lobito estaba de buen humor, se sentó junto a James separándolo de Albus.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Remus_ – Harry lo miro serio y muy interesado.

-_Dumbledore me encargo el plan para llevarlos a todos a la estación… no le gusta para nada la atención que está recibiendo James_ – el lobo miro preocupado a su compañero que solo sonrió mientras todos serios lo miraban y su hermanita se aferraba a su mano.

-_Tranquilos, soy irresistible y con gran personalidad así que es obvio que me volvería inolvidable_ – sonrió de lado quitándole importancia aunque nadie sonrió así que termino suspirando; la cena continuo y al terminar los planes se expusieron con McGonagall incluida que casi todo el rato se mantuvo firmemente abrazada de Lilly, podía sentir como la pequeña añoraba ya a sus padres. James arrastro hasta lo más lejos del jardín a Remus y aplico varios hechizos para que nadie pudiera escuchar su plática –_Remy ¿Cómo es eso de la atención?_ – el hombre suspiro.

_-Tonks y ojo loco arrestaron a un infiltrado en el ministerio… llevaba todos los papeles referentes a ustedes_ – Remus miro al chico fijamente.

_-¿Qué papeles? Se supone que no existimos_ – gruño James pensando todo lo que podría pasar con sus hermanos si esa información llegaba a la gente equivocada.

-_McGonagall y Dumbledore avisaron de su llegada, obviamente no dijeron quiénes son realmente pero ya que tenemos varios hijos de mortifagos dentro de la escuela era algo necesario_ – Remus también estaba preocupado, había notado como Bellatrix miraba con interés al chico y por supuesto también el mismo se ocupó de volver a ocultar la madriguera ya que al menos se intentaron dos ataques más.

James suspiro –_Esta bien, Remy necesito un favor_ – el hombre asintió –_Pídele el mapa a Harry_ – dijo el muchacho con simpleza y enseguida los ojos del hombre brillaron al entender su idea.

-_El mapa nunca miente_ – susurro y James asintió –_Se lo pediré antes de que mañana se suba al tren_ – Remus miro serio al chico que asintió.


End file.
